pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Officer Jenny
Officer Jenny (Japanese: ジュンサー Junsar) is a police officer who lives in every city. They can be told apart by Brock. She uses Growlithe and Arcanine as police dogs to search thieves. Originally they had blue hair until Here's Looking At You Elekid '' when the animation changed to digital effects changing their hair green. The Japanese name, Junsar, means "police officer". The Jenny officers are often accompanied by Growlithe, to use as a police dog (although there are exceptions, like one had a Spinarak or where another has a Meganium, Parasect and Tangela or one that has the Squirtle Squad, etc.). There are some other minor differences between each of them, but not many as the Joys. The only differences are the symbols in their caps and uniforms (which are different depending on your region). Unova Region Jennies have the back of their hair and their bangs cut. Appearance Anime Much like in the games, most of the Officer Jennys have dark teal hair and fair skin. Others could have a lighter shade of hair color, or brighter or darker skin. The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Officer Jennys wear a purple cap with a black rim, red top, and gold star, a purple collared shirt with red trim, a sky blue chest peice, and gold shoulder pads, a black purse, a matching belt with a gold buckle, a purple skirt, black shoes, and white gloves. In Unova, Officer Jennys have a shorter hairstyle, a tan cap with a navy blue rimb and gold symbol, a tan collared shirt with navy trim and a navy tie, a navy belt with a gold buckle, a tan skirt, navy blue shoes, and the same gloves. Kalos Officer Jennys wear a blue cap with a navy blue rimb and new symbol, a white collared shirt with a navy tie and long blue vest, a belt with a strapless purse on it, a blue-gray skirt, brown leggings, navy boots, and the same gloves. Officer Jennys in the Orange Archipelago wore uniforms similar to the ones in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. The only differences being a light blue cap, shirt, and skirt, a white chestpeice, and a different star shape on their caps. Officer Jennys could be distinguished from other Officer Jennys by the color of their cross, or badge. Biography Madame X One Officer Jenny from the Kalos region fell under the control of a rogue Malamar and assumed the identity of Madame X on its behalf. This Officer Jenny had no clue what she was doing, but discovered that Malamar was using her to begin reviving the Ultimate Weapon. Pokémon Main Others Voice Actresses *'English: 'Lee Quick (Seasons 1–7) *'English: 'Jamie Davyous Owens (Season 8) *'Enslish: 'Jamie Peacock (Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) *'English: 'Maya Rosewood (AG155) *'English: 'Emlyn Morinelli (Seasons 9–13) *'English: 'Emily Jenness (Seasons 14–16) *'English: 'Saskia Maarleveld (Season 17–present) *'Japanese: 'Chinami Nishimura (Season 1–9) *'Japanese: 'Chiaki Takahashi (Seasons 10–16) *'Japanese: '''Chiemi Ishimatsu(Season 17–present) Trivia *The Jenny Family all appear identical as a parody to how character models were recycled and reused in the first Pokémon games. This also applies with Nurse Joy and Don George. *When Duplica impersonated Jenny, her hair looked more like the current color than the one back then. *Actually all Officer Jenny wear diffrent symbols in their hat's to determine which Jenny is which Gallery es:Oficial Jenny/Agente Mara Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Duplicate Characters Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Characters from Orange Islands Category:Characters from Johto Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Characters from Unova Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Characters from Alola